Creatures of Weirdmageddon
|image = S2e18 love craft reference.jpg |first = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |species = Various |goal = To wreak havoc across dimensions. |home = Various |friends = Bill Cipher |enemies = |dislikes = |fate = Sucked back into original dimension or returned to inanimate object}} The Creatures of Weirdmageddon are all the beings Bill Cipher summoned or created during the event of Weirdmageddon (event). History TBA Notable Creatures Amorphous Shape :Main article: Amorphous Shape Bell The town bell is brought to life during Weirdmageddon, and indirectly causes Ford to miss his one chance to destroy Bill Cipher with the Quantum destabilizer. Made inanimate after Bill Cipher's death. Creature with 88 different faces :Main article: Creature with 88 different faces C-3-lhu :Main article: C-3-lhu Ear A very large ear that is vaporized by C-3-lhu, though it appears again later on. Presumably sucked back into the Nightmare Realm after Bill Cipher's death. It is unknown whether it has any relation to the large leg or large hand each also seen. Eye-Bats :Main article: Eye-Bats Gravity Falls water tower :Main article: Gravity Falls water tower Hand A large hand appeared crawling in the streets of Gravity Falls briefly. It is unknown whether it has any relation with the large ear or large leg that each also appeared. Hectorgon :Main article: Hectorgon Keyhole :Main article: Keyhole Kryptos :Main article: Kryptos Leg A large leg, along with a tentacle, was created by Bill Cipher's vehicle on its way to the Fearamid. It is unknown whether it has any relation to the large ear or large hand each also seen. Lumberjack Gravity Falls Lumberjack statue brought to life during Weirdmageddon. Wreaks havoc on town, though it is made inanimate after Bill Cipher's death. Mailbox A Gravity Falls resident's mailbox is brought to life. Uses an elongated tongue to consume a squirrel. Presumably made inanimate after Bill Cipher's death. Paci-Fire :Main article: Paci-Fire Purple creature A giant, purple, spider-like creature who is presumably eventually sucked back into the Nightmare Realm after Bill Cipher's death. Originally concept art for one of the Clay monsters. Pyronica :Main article: Pyronica Soos's grill Soos's grill is brought to life through a Weirdness Wave, though it is presumably made inanimate once again after Bill Cipher's death. Teeth :Main article: Teeth Tentacles Several tentacles are created during Weirdmageddon. It is unknown if they have any relation to C-3-lhu. Presumably destroyed after Weirdmageddon. The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity :Main article: The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity Three-headed bird A three-headed bird perched on Gideon Gleeful's finger shortly after the latter escaped from the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison. Lava lamp shaped creature :Main article: Lava lamp shaped creature Whale A large, brown whale appeared briefly behind Bill Cipher after Dipper Pines revealed himself to the former. Xanthar :Main article: Xanthar 8 Ball :Main article: 8 Ball Appearance The creatures have very diverse appearances, as they are each from a different dimension. Behavior The creatures summoned and created by Bill Cipher are either interdimensional criminals and friends of bill or inanimate objects brought to life. Sightings Quotes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Males Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Lists